


Подари мне лилии

by KisVani



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Drama, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 15:16:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16495145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Айви хочет слушать голос Харли





	Подари мне лилии

— Не молчи, — сказала Айви, — расскажи мне что-нибудь.

В воздухе стоял горько-сладкий аромат. Наверное, что-то вредное для простых людей. Или нет, попробуй угадай.

— Что рассказать, Рыжик? — Харли запустила пальцы правой руки в ее волосы.

Ее левую руку удерживали тонкие лианы, не сильно, пожелай Харли — легко вырвалась бы из их хватки, только она не хотела.

Айви подула ей на голый живот, сказала:

— Что угодно. Что первое придет в голову.

— В городе много сов, — сказала Харли, откидываясь на подушки: вряд ли они были нужны Айви, как и стол, пара плетеных кресел и набор не до конца разбитой посуды, но она не избавлялась от них ради нее. — Не живых, знаешь, а символических. Игрушки там, вывески, открытки, фигурки…

Айви поцеловала ее в пупок и потащила шорты ниже. Харли приподнялась, чтобы ей было проще… ну и чтобы Айви не дернула, разрывая ткань. Нет, Харли бы без проблем дошла через город и в одном нижнем белье или без него, не привыкать, в конце концов, но Рыжик бы расстроилась и попыталась отыскать ей что-то или ограбить кого-то. А при всех ее достоинствах выбирать одежду под размеры Харли у нее не получалось. 

Еще одна лиана перехватила уже правую руку, отводя ее в сторону, не давая перебирать волосы Айви или сделать еще что-то.

— Продолжай говорить, — сказала та, задумчиво поглаживая узкие трусики Харли, зеленые, с кружевами, та специально их подобрала. — Совы?

— Да, совы, — Харли закрыла глаза, принимая игру Айви, — почти все толстые такие, дурацкие. Я съела три леденца-совы на палочке и хотела сахарную вату, но торговец заявил, что ему надо платить деньгами. Чем ему шоколадные монетки не подошли? Остальные же соглашались менять.

 

— Ты его убила? — тихий вопрос Айви Харли едва услышала за чертыханием, та как раз подцепила ее трусики и, кажется, порвала, стаскивая.

— Неа, только его тележку разбила. Чуть-чуть. Вату дети разобрали. Мне не очень нравятся совы, на самом деле. 

— А что нравится?

— Ну… собаки. А если из цветов, то лилии. Подаришь мне лилии?

— Конечно.

Харли открыла один глаз, чтобы посмотреть, что же делает Айви. Та как раз откинула трусики, вроде бы еще целые.

— Но я хотела ватную сову, Рыжик. Хотя я их не люблю, но сладкая вата мне нравится. Как думаешь, к чему вдруг совы?

— Не хочу думать, — лианы на руках Харли сжались сильнее.

— Ну и ладно, — согласилась та, снова закрывая глаз и разводя ноги шире, — а еще в городе полно приезжих, это из-за выставки с кучей всякого старья. Как обычно, все такое же бесценное, насколько и бестолко…вое.

Она сорвалась на середине слова, ощутив язык Айви на своем клиторе. Та будто торопилась, обычно она была медленнее — целовала, прикусывала, ласкала, долго играла с ее сосками, не опускаясь ниже…

Нет, Харли не жаловалась, потому что обычно она уже начинала засыпать, когда Айви только-только распалялась, но это было странно.

— Рыжик, что с тобой? — спросила она, открывая глаза и сжимая лианы, которые теперь обвивали ее ладони. — Я волнуюсь.

Айви приподняла голову на секунду, взглянула Харли в глаза и спрашивать… нет, не перехотелось, но стало понятно: не нужно.

— Просто говори дальше. Хочу слышать твой голос.

— Ладно… — Харли прикусила губы и постаралась продолжить в том же тоне, что и раньше. — В общем, я не пошла в музей, скукота же смертная. Лучше как-нибудь ночью проберусь, если совсем нечем заняться будет. Смешно, как все подрываются, если включить сигнализацию, уже когда выходишь…

Она легко могла болтать на любые темы, пусть даже от ощущений языка Айви и ее пальцев («Эй, а как же ногти? Хотя ладно, заживет, только ты аккуратнее») внутри мысль то и дело куда-то ускользала. А потом Харли уже совсем не смогла говорить и даже посмеиваться, только стонала. И после, когда все кости словно пропали из тела и сознание начало уплывать («Ну вот, я же точно почувствовала запах, что ты опять намешала, Рыжик?»), Айви придвинулась к ней, прижалась всем телом, но все равно не позволила прикоснуться к себе.

— Что с тобой? — опять спросила Харли.

— Тише, — Айви коснулась ее губ пальцами, — просто спи.

А утром все было нормально, Айви разыскала ей какое-то отвратительное нижнее белье, и Харли только отмахнулась и, надев шорты, ушла, сказав, что заглянет через день-другой.

А позже, уже вечером, в городе объявили экстренное положение. Все говорили об утечке газа, но Харли слишком явно чувствовала в воздухе знакомую сладость и видела тот самый взгляд Айви каждый раз, как закрывала глаза.

«И что ты устроила, Рыжик?» — хотела спросить Харли.

Но Айви она найти не могла. 

Ее оранжерея пустовала, растениям явно не хватало воды, а побуревшие лианы безжизненно свисали с потолка. 

И только букет на удивление свежих белых лилий с тяжелым запахом лежал в одном из плетеных кресел.


End file.
